Star Spirit Re:Vise
Plot Overview Season 1 #The Hero: In the past, Karma defeats Rotor and gains the mask. Later in the past, the highway incident occurs, as seen from Theo's perspective. In the present, Theo and Nova are recruited by Alpha to serve as temporary Plumbers while the Salt Lake base is still under construction. They're sent out to stop a drunk pyromaniac Rogue named Pyros who's been going around burning stuff with his powers while drunk off his ass. Once they beat him, they have to save him from being assassinated by a man who Theo recognizes as being one of the people who caused the highway incident. He beats him with Rolling Stone, but not before the man makes an odd statement, saying that there are two survivors of the highway incident with them. #Working on the Railroad: In the past, Karma comes across a mysterious woman who tells him she knows what happened to him and needs his help in killing the man responsible, AKA Rotor. In the present, Theo and Nova are sent to stop members of the Zodiac Organization from sabotaging an important cargo shipment in a railyard. F3 appears briefly, holding his own against the Zodiac members before knocking himself out with his own dust. Nova manages to get on the train with the Zodiac Organization members as they try to escape, whereas Theo is grabbed from behind while trying to board the train and has to fight an impromptu battle with a negative version of one of his aliens. In the end, Theo wins (barely) and Nova manages to stop the Zodiac members, allowing the shipment to go through as planned. The members report back to their leader, Orion, who is seen for the first time. #The Rainbow Connection: In the past, Karma confronts Rotor for the first time and gets his ass kicked. In the present, Theo and Nova are on a school trip to the Orion Foundation for Lost Arts and meet the modern-day Karma, who founded the organization to try and save ancient artifacts from careless terrorist groups like the Zodiac. Theo notes the name comparison, and Karma states that it was done intentionally as a somewhat petty blow at the Zodiac. During the tour, the foundation building is attacked by Zodiac members, and Theo tries to use Over The Rainbow to stop them, but ends up getting himself stuck in his split-apart Droplet form. Droplet Orange tracks the Zodiac members to their hideout and confronts them and Orion, getting backup as Nova and the rest of the Droplets arrive. Orion reluctantly agrees to fight and intentionally loses as the Droplets figure out how to work together and return to normal. As soon as Theo reverts to human, Orion reveals he was faking and wipes out Theo with a single punch, warning him that being reckless like this is only going to get people hurt. Theo and Nova retreat, and Orion begins preparing to move the hideout. #Gravity Hurts: Shit gets fucking real my niggas #Mad World: Let the audience breathe #Uptown Funk: Let the audience breathe some more until the ending of the episode because the second half of this season is fucking nonstop #Fire and the Flames: Shit gets fucking real again #Darkness, My Old Friend: ULTIMATE SHIT REALNESS ACHIEVED #Gloomy Sunday: Aftermath of shit getting real #Stairway to Heaven: In which Theo can't catch a fucking break #The Dead Sea: Exemplifies the fact that no breaks can be caught #Nikopol: I mean it's the finale fuck you think is gonna happen Season 2 #Time Judged All: Aeron stops fucking around and gets the Clockwork card fixed. This basically makes him unstoppable without tricky tricks. Aeron tries to steal the mask from Orion, but Orion is too strong to kill, so Aeron grumps around in the shadows for the rest of the season. Meanwhile, Cancer and Pisces are sent on a mission that puts them in conflict with Theo and Nova. Theo is fatally injured as All Star, activating Requiem for the first time. Requiem starts out as a berserker mode, and Theo ends up kicking everyone's ass really really fast. This is good and all until Requiem doesn't stop at defeating its opponents and delivers a brutal mortal blow to Pisces. Requiem runs out of power and Theo reverts to human just in time to watch her die horribly, solidifying the fact that he is still going to catch no breaks. Nova drags the shell-shocked Theo away from the scene as Cancer is still coming to grips with what just happened and jesus christ this is going to be a dark scene god damn. Orion is informed of the incident and laments that this is exactly the kind of thing he wanted to avoid. #Theo's still in shock and refuses to fight, so Alpha makes the call to assemble as much extra firepower as they can in the meantime. Pyros is granted official operative status, and F3 and Herc are called on board as temporary Plumber agents. Soundtrack The Re:Vise will have a soundtrack in the same vein as the Not Applicable movie, with some original tracks mixed in with songs from other sources. Each episode will have its own soundtrack to fit its story, but will draw from the same base pool of music. Certain characters, aliens, and forms will have their own insert themes. Opening Themes *Season 1 OP - Be The One. *Season 2 OP - Justiφ's. Alien Themes *Move Along Theme - Spinning Wheel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_NS2BI6hR8. Vroom Vroom motherfucker. *Bomb 2 Hell - Slim Pickens Does the Right Thing and Rides the Bomb 2 Hell. Fucking duh. Character Themes *Theo Theme - Shooting Star https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bs0YT3VXtAs. It just relates well to his character advancement and relationship with Nova I guess. *Isaac Theme - Just Another Hero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQMmwXPo8I4. Isaac and Endeavor are both terrible parents so it works *Napoleon Theme - Just the Beginning https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pP_o7Om_p4. Relates to his character arc and the fact that he's still the Heir of the Dragon even if he forgot about it like a dumbass. *Pyros Theme - Free Your Heat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW7b69Im4ws. Yes. *Reaper Theme - Individual System https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpgOs-Ju2ks. Fits with his history. *Orion Theme - JUSTICE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8PovUAMpQo. Literally just Orion's character motivations summed up in song. *Technova Theme - COSMIC MIND https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muKrX7jpM-E. Works nicely for the fusion aspect and ties into the show's general Star/Space theme. Form Themes *Requiem Form Theme - Dive Deep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObfA9Ln1yjA. Edgy as fucc and ties into the way the Requiem Nanomachines were obtained. *STAR Form Theme - *Ultimate Form Theme - Evolvin' Storm http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Evolvin%27_Storm. Literally about evolution. *Super Form Theme - Supernova https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYSmlVAwsC0. Because for fuck's sake if there's a more literal song for this I'd like to hear it. Opening Scene The first episode will have an opening scene consisting of a flashback to and incident that occurred ten years before the start of the series. Two villains later revealed to be Libra and Sagittarius attack part of a major highway during a heavy rainstorm, destroying massive amounts of infrastructure and killing people in the wreckage. One of the lives claimed is Napoleon's wife, sending him into the state of despair we see in the series that limits his use of Swarm 1 and allows Kucorbian to take over. Isaac and Moranna are seen fighting the attackers on top of a bridge, leaving their child, Theo, in the car while they fight. They get shot before they can transform, but Isaac manages to activate the SpecTrix and transform into Tech Delta before evolving into Ultimate Tech Delta. Unfortunately, while Ultimate Tech Delta has impressive adaptation and regeneration abilities, Libra keeps exploding various blood vessels in his brain, ultimately knocking him out. Libra and Sagittarius are about to finish him off, but are interrupted by the arrival of a masked stranger who blocks their path. Libra and Sagittarius pause for a moment because of the stranger's oddly imposing presence, shortly after which the SpecTrix begins beeping, initiating the detransformation sequence. The masked stranger turns and absorbs a tiny amount of Kunenga Energy from Ultimate Tech Delta before he reverts back to human. Sagittarius takes advantage of this by attempting to shoot the stranger in the back, but gets interrupted by the stranger abruptly turning around and knocking him and Libra out cold with a shockwave of energy, his mask lighting up as he does so. The man stands still for a few moments staring at his hands, evidently just as surprised by this power as anyone else. We see Theo watching this turn of events unfold from inside the car, and the stranger eventually turns to meet his gaze for a second before grabbing the unconscious bodies of Libra and Sagittarius and leaving as quickly as he arrived. Consequences of this *Orion is obviously the man in the mask. *Orion founds the Zodiac Organization shortly after this, forcibly drafting Libra and Sagittarius in as its first members as a way to pay for their crimes. *Theo notes how Orion is weirdly familiar upon meeting him for the first time, not fully recognizing him until he gets a good look at his eyes at some point. *Seeing Orion defeat Libra and Sagittarius, thus saving everyone left alive, is what ultimately inspires Theo to become a hero in the first place, resulting in one hell of a circle of irony. *This explains how Orion learns of Isaac and Kunenga Energy better than "he just so happened to walk into fucking Antarctica". *This gives Nova's mom a more plot-relevant and less cliche death than "muh cancer". *This makes Libra being the one to kill F3 later on even more of a kick in the dick. Character Abilities Theo Equipment: *StarTrix (S1) **Allows the use of Normal and Projection transformations. *StarTrix Requiem (S2) **Adds Requiem transformations. *Star Driver Gauntlet (S2) **Adds Fusion transformations. Techniques: *Star Purge **AllStar purges the StarTrix's excess power in a blast of solar energy, extending his transformation time. *Rainbow Formation **A modification to Over The Rainbow's Projection Transformation AI allows it to create the Rainbow Formation, where Projection OTR splits into it separate Droplets, which each form into rings around Theo's body, enhancing him with their abilities. Orange and Blue are on Theo's right and left legs, respectively, and enhance his kicks with their burning and freezing properties. Red and Indigo are on his right and left wrists, enhancing his punches with iron strength and the ability to put enemies to sleep. Yellow and Green are on his right and left upper arms, allowing him to blind his opponents and tangle them up in small plants. Violet is on his upper torso, allowing him to rapidly heal injuries. Nova *Swarm 2 **Basically Swarm 1 but with limiters that Nova eventually breaks to unlock Super Forms. *Super **Nova's version of Burst. Now gold and white instead of red and orange! Napoleon *Swarm 1 **Due to falling into despair, Swarm 1 barely works for Napoleon, leaving him unable to summon the guide construct or transform. Orion/Karma *Kunenga Energy **After absorbing a minimal amount of Kunenga Energy from Isaac with the mask, Karma gains the general abilities of all life in the universe, albeit at a very weak level.